


Impossible Tales

by syrenpan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fenders, Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of filled prompt requests from tumblr.</p><p>If you want to get your own story, send me an ask on tumblr or leave a comment and I will see what I can do. </p><p>I prefer Fenders but I'm game for anything.</p><p>I'm marking it as finished but will add new chapters as and when.</p><p>PS: I always come back later and edit/polish these a bit. The first post state can be a bit uneven because I write these late at night, usually after a G&T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris/Anders, what if Fenris and Anders met in Darkspawn Chronicles verse. (Anonymous)

Fire lined the horizon as if hell itself was approaching like the dawn. Anders supposed hell was approaching what else could you call it?

The Darkspawn horde had overrun Fereldan and was now threatening the borders of Orlais.

Anders had been on the run for months when the last Grey Warden in Fereldan failed to stop the Archdemon.

If history had shown anything than it was that you couldn’t outrun the Blight. After losing more friends than he could count to the taint Anders had stopped running and decided to face it. He had found Warden Commander Clarel and had drunk Darkspawn blood.

‘Are you ready for this?’

Anders gave a short nod, not taking his eyes off the horizon. Only one other recruit had survived the joining that day. A former slave from Tevinter, infected with the taint and therefore beyond even Anders’ considerable skills.

‘Anders?’ This was the first time his fellow Warden had called him by his name. Anders turned to look at him.

‘Yes, Fenris?’ The healer asked, too stunned to come back with a smartarse remark. For months they had been at each other’s throat. They had trained, shared quarters and fielded every mission together and never had they given each other the time of day. Anders wondered what had changed and immediately looked at the horizon again

'Magic has its uses,’ the elven warrior said awkwardly, fiddling with the straps of his gauntlets.

'Yes.’ Anders replied flatly for want of anything more intelligent to say.

Fenris stopped fumbling and looked up. 'I don’t hate you. I know you think I do but I need you to understand that I don’t hate you.’

'I… I don’t hate you either,’ Anders replied honestly. He really didn’t. Holding on to people was a dangerous habit in this fucked up world but Anders had always been prone to do the stupid thing.

'Good,’ Fenris said and quickly looked at his toes. 'That’s good.’

The horn blew. It was time.

'No kiss goodbye?’ Anders quipped and hated himself immediately for saying it. Now this would be the last thing Fenris would remember if they died today. Stupid, stupid, big mouth!

'No,’ Fenris said calmly,’ I’ll kiss you when we make it back from hell tonight.’

Anders smiled,’ I’ll hold you to that.’

  
The End


	2. Of birds and cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I request some Dorian/Anders? (Anonymous)

‘And what are you supposed to be? Some Tevinter peacock?’ Anders asked with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. 

‘Very droll, did you have to take elocution lessons or do Southern Circle prisons have 'how to be a dick’ on the curriculum?’ Dorian of House Pavus had met Anders – just Anders - for ten minutes and had already known within the first ten seconds that he would either loathe or love him. At the moment it looked more like option number one.

'Don’t get your feathers ruffled! I have however seen brothels with less bling than you are carrying about your person. I’m just saying.’ Anders said with a smile so sweet it could give you cavities.

'Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,’ Dorian replied with supremely faked sympathy.

'Sorry for your fashion sense, or lack thereof? Yes, you should be.’ Anders smiled triumphantly. Too soon, it seemed. 

'No, I mean that you have to pay someone to bed you. Not surprising, but so sad.’ Dorian just shook his head and left Anders in the middle of the room. 

Anders gaped at the empty air before he said, 'Oh, it’s on, peacock!’ 

The End


	3. New to the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris/Anders, joining the chargers? (Stormdragon)

‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’ Anders asked for the tenth time in five minutes.

‘Still yes,’ Fenris replied without slowing his stride. Anders was hopping around him like a Fennec but kept pace.

One evening, about two weeks ago when they had still been in Orlais, a tall man called Krem had been waiting for them at their inn with a personal invitation. Anders had declined without letting the messenger finish the sentence. Fenris had gone along but been less sure that his lover had made the right call.

'If you change your mind, you know where to find us,’ Krem had said and left without further ado.

It had taken some effort but despite Anders’ considerable protest they had arrived in Nevarra the day before yesterday.

'You remember when he tried to get me killed, right?’ Anders tried to remind his lover.

'He never tried to get you killed.’ Fenris pointed out patiently.

'No, of course not. Just captured and tortured. Silly me.’ Anders said acidly.

Fenris stopped and turned. 'Anders, you know how I feel about you.’

The blonde mage had stopped fidgeting and warily looked at his lover. 'Yeees.’

'Then you will be able to put it in context when I say: shut up! We talked about this and we agreed this is our best option, I dare say the only option at this point. End of discussion.’

Anders gaped at Fenris who didn’t even wait for a proper response and just continued to walk down the narrow side street.

Fenris was already standing under the green canopy that marked the entrance to the tavern, clearly a local dive because no-one in their right mind would come down here unless they had a death wish, when Anders started to briskly walk over to join him.

Fenris was about to draw the entrance curtain aside when Anders hissed, 'Just so you know if we get killed, I want you to imagine that I’m saying, 'I told you so,’ right before you expire.’

'I would rather imagine you naked and tied to the bed so I can have my way with you but if you insist,’ the warrior replied flatly and suppressed the urge to smile when Anders started to blush.

'I…you… Let’s get this over with,’ Anders eventually said, clearly flustered, and gestured towards the curtain.

The inside of the place was pleasantly cool in contrast to the oppressing heat of the day outside. It was quite dark, too, but that probably served the regulars of this tavern just right.

'Good to see you again, my friends,’ a familiar voice called out of the twilight. Anders instinctively took a step backwards when the huge, horned frame of the Iron Bull advanced.

'You said you have an offer,’ Fenris said in a voice that betrayed nothing.

'Straight to business? Let’s have a drink first, you know how I roll,’ the Bull said jovially.  
'Oh yes, that we do,’ Anders said and half-ducked behind Fenris’ shoulder when the Qunari turned and fixed him with his one-eyed stare.

'I take it you are still sore from our earlier encounter? Let me assure you that as far as I’m concerned that was then and now is now,’ the Bull said calmly.

'Spell it out, if you don’t mind? What exactly is it you want form us?’ Fenris asked although he knew of course what the messenger, Krem, who he could see sitting at a table in the back, had said but sometimes plans changed and he wanted to be sure what he was getting himself and Anders into.

The Bull straightened himself which was indeed a sight to behold before he said, 'I want to recruit you. I want you, both of you, to join my crew.’

'Anders, you owe me a sovereign.’

'I know,’ Anders muttered between clenched teeth.

The Bull raised an eye-brow.

'We bet that you would try to kill or hire us. I won,’ Fenris said with a smile.

'Does that mean you accept?’

Anders and Fenris exchanged a glance before they both said albeit with different levels of enthusiasm,’ We accept!

'Great, boys, drinks all around. Fenris, Anders – welcome to the Bull’s Chargers.’

The End


	4. Wolves and Crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow!Fenris/Zevran (cypheroftyr)

'You can come out now, Zevran Arainai.' The white-haired Crow said in a loud and distinctly bored voice.

'Out of professional curiosity how long have you known I was following you?' Zevran chuckled as he jumped off the roof and onto the cobbles.

'Since I saw you last night when I ripped out that slaver filth's heart. Have you got a weird fetish for watching fellow Crows work?'

'Technically, I am no longer a Crow, and no, not especially. It so happens that I had an appointment with your target as well, only you were faster. I must say I admire your new technique though.' Zevran said with what almost sounded like sincerity.

'So the rumours are true, you are a freelancer now? Baring your blade for the highest bidder like the cheap whore you were raised to be?' The question was supposed to hurt but it only made Zevran's grin wider.

'That's right, and sometimes even more if the bidder is handsome enough. While we are on the subject, what is your current rate, Fenris?' Zevran teased and when it did not elicit the desired response, or any response really, he added, 'You have always been expensive to fuck but it must be astronomical now since you have returned form your little vacation in Tevinter.'

He should have seen it coming, should have been ready to step and turn when Fenris made his move, but the white-haired elf was too fast. Zevran gasped and stared bug-eyed at the glowing arm that had vanished into his body. He could feel that his heart was literally in Fenris' hand.

'Now it's just like old times.' Zevran gasped out loud because nothing would ever stop him from making a quip.

'I should kill you right now, you traitorous piece of trash, the Guildmaster would reward me handsomely. Why, it might even buy my freedom,' Fenris hissed quietly into Zevran's ear. It made the blonde elf shiver with both fear and ill-timed arousal because that voice so close brought back memories.

**

_'What if they call our names tomorrow?' Fenris asked as he slowly stroked his fellow apprentice's bare backside._

_'They won't,' Zevran sighed happily, too sated and tired to think about what might happen after sunrise. Not after what they had just done and what he planned on doing again in half an hour or so, or if Fenris kept stroking his hip and ass like that, most likely even sooner._

_'But what if...' Zevran turned and kissed Fenris passionately. He did not want to think about tomorrow. Not when he could have this, right here and now._

_He rolled on top of his lover and kissed his way down until Fenris' half-hard cock twitched against his lips. He gave it a loving lick and grinned as he looked up at Fenris who was staring at him with parted lips and eyes that begged Zevran to do more than just kiss._

_Yes, tomorrow could go fuck itself for all Zevran cared. All he wanted was to have as much fun as possible before he might have to kill this gorgeous body in the morning._

**

Fenris did not kill him. Instead he quickly removed his arm and stopped glowing. Zevran coughed violently and fought to stay on his feet, staggering against the nearest wall. He gratefully leaned against it to keep himself upright.

In between coughs, Zevran said, 'Maybe I should go to Tevinter and visit whoever gave you this... this lyrium enhancement. Maybe if I pout my lips just right, he will give it to me as well?'

The blow came so fast Zevran saw stars as he slowly slid down the wall before he even understood what had happened.

The blonde elf groaned and carefully touched his cheek and nose where Fenris' gauntlet had hit him in the face. He was bleeding but nothing seemed to be broken, however, he would be black and blue in the morning if he didn't get his hands on an elfroot portion within the next five minutes.

'You don't want this, Zevran, believe me.' Fenris said coldly and without another word, the white-haired Crow turned on his heel and marched away from him. But just when he was almost out of earshot he called, 'Zevran, do both of us a favour and stay out of my way.' And then he was gone.

When he could breathe again, Zevran said to the empty street. 'Was that an invitation, my friend?'

The End


	5. Wolves and Crows Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pwp gift for cypheroftyr who had requested the original prompt.

Zevran strained against the rope but the knots held good. Not that he really wanted to escape, not when after all this time his fellow Crow was finally – _finally_ – back in his bed, or Zevran in his. It was stupid and risky and there was a fifty percent chance that he wouldn't make it out of here alive but Zevran would take those odds.

'Oh, yes!' The blonde elf gasped when Fenris took him into his mouth. Like everything about him, the white-haired Crow was straight to the point. No teasing, no finesse, but Zevran didn't want him any other way. Fenris had pushed two slick fingers inside him, working him, preparing him for what was to come. 'I'm close,' Zevran gasped.

Fenris immediately moved back, much to the blonde assassin’s dismay, and said, 'You can come when I'm inside of you and you scream my name, then, and only then. Understood?'

'Aw, you are such a cruel bastard,' Zevran's mock insult was cut off when Fenris crawled over him and claimed his mouth. He tasted like salt and sex and promises of a long night.

They hadn't seen each other in ten years. Ten years during which Zevran became one of the Heroes of the Fifth Blight, and Fenris was forged into a lyrium weapon by a Tevinter magister.

They had a lot of catching up to do. Well, they did at any rate after they had tried their best to almost kill each other to keep up appearances. One of them would certainly be dead if they had tried in earnest.

'Fenris?' Zevran asked breathlessly.

'Yes?' The other replied, clearly amused. He was so gorgeous, flushed and hard and no matter how much the tattoos were a constant reminder of darker times, they looked fucking amazing.

'Please, fuck me.'

Something hungry and feral gleamed in Fenris' eyes. 'As you wish.'

He slung Zevran's legs over his shoulders and pushed inside. Fenris fucked him so hard the headboard rattled with each thrust.

'I hope...ah... I hope your neighbours... enjoy the show,' Zevran laughed breathlessly which made Fenris grin and fuck him even harder.

'I'm close...'

'Say it!' Fenris commanded. 'Say my name.'

'Fenris.'

'Again, say it again.'

'Fen...' Zevran came.

A little later, Fenris held Zevran in his arms, the blonde hair fanned out across his chest, and gently massaged Zevran's wrists from where the ropes had bitten into the tanned skin.

'You are so nice to me, mi amor,' Zevran purred.

'I try. What do you think, how much time do we have before we need to move?' Fenris asked as he started to switch to the other wrist.

Zevran clicked his tongue and said, 'Valken will have reported us by now but we should have another day, certainly until morning.'

'Good,' Fenris said with a smile as he shifted until the other elf was lying on top of him.

'Is there something you want, Fenris?' Zevran asked impishly.

The white-haired Crow grinned and pulled the other down into a kiss. He shifted his legs to allow Zevran to slip in between. They broke the kiss when their cocks brushed against each other.

'Zev...,'Fenris moaned and bucked his hips into his lover's.

They moved together, grinding into each other until the friction became nearly unbearable. Zevran fumbled with the oil, coated his cock and pushed inside Fenris' body.

'Tight,' Zevran groaned as he began to move, each thrust bringing him closer to the edge again. But this time it was Fenris who screamed his lover's name, his whole body contracting, glowing, every line of lyrium blazed into light as the white-haired Crow came between their bodies.

'Just so you know, I have no regrets should you decide to kill me after all,' Zevran mumbled into Fenris' chest after they had cleaned up and settled back into more comfortable positions.

He could feel Fenris chuckling. 'I missed you, Zev.'

The other elf was quiet for a long time but when he was sure Fenris was asleep he said, 'I missed you, too.'

The End


	6. Spill the beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Dirty.
> 
> 4 ] We were cuddling, and it got too intense.  
> Requested by miss-ingno.

Hawke stopped in mid-motion, goblet forgotten half-way to his mouth as he spotted Anders and Fenris slinking, there was no other word for it, into the room to join them at the Hanged Man for their weekly Wicked Grace and booze gathering.

  
'Oh my,' Isabela gasped, nudging Varric, who had been busy scribbling, in the ribs. The dwarf looked up and did a classic double take. The quill slipped from his fingers and smeared all over the note. He didn't care. In fact, he was already fingering for a new piece of paper, not taking his eyes off the newcomers.

  
'Whatever their story is, it will be worth recording,' he said with glee.

  
'There is no story,' Fenris said pointedly as he sat down opposite Hawke.

  
'I agree, no story. Shall we play, what are we playing?' Anders asked, the words just tumbling out of is mouth. He sat down on the other end of the table, or he would have had he not jumped up as soon as his bottom had made contact with the chair.

  
'On second thought, let me get the next round. I shall be a while, do start without me.' And off he went again, his departure somewhat slowed down by his peculiar gait.

  
'What did you... you both look like you have been bare-knuckle brawling with a high dragon. What happened?'

  
'Nothing,' Fenris hissed and when his friends continued to stare him down he corrected, 'nothing that would concern you.'

  
Everyone in the room leaned forward.

  
'Vishante kaffas, what happens between him and me is none of your fucking business. Now, are we playing cards or not?' Fenris growled.

  
'Are you still, I mean, did you break up?' Hawke asked, not thrilled by he thought that they might go back to their pre-coitus relationship which consisted of slinging verbal mud at each other.

  
'Maker, I hope not. At least not until I had my turn on the ...,' Anders said as he came back into the room, walking more easily and smelling faintly of lyrium.  
  


'Ah. No, Fenris interrupted before his lover could finish the sentence.

  
'Fenris, they will find out anyway.'

  
'I said no.'

  
'But...'

  
'No!'

  
'Fine.'

  
'Can we have the kids version of what happened, you know that I'll otherwise just make shit up?!' Varric asked in the tone of a professional purveyor of porn.

  
'We were... snuggling,' Fenris seemed to test the last word in his mouth like a fine vintage before he nodded his approval. 'Yes, we were snuggling.'

  
'But it sort of got out of hand. A bit,' Anders added in an uncharacteristic attempt at truthfulness.

  
When Fenris glared at him he said, 'What? I didn't say anything about the collar, or the sling, or the paddle. Admit it, you liked the paddle.'

  
Hawke spit wine all over the table while Isabela squeaked. Varric cackled as his quill moved over the parchment.

  
Anders enjoyed the look of outrage on Fenris face and added with a shit-eating grin, 'You love the paddle.'

  
Given how his lover was fuming at the indiscretion, Anders foresaw two things. The first was that he would not be able sit any time soon. The second was less of a premonition and more of a personal life goal which was: never keep your mouth shut. It's much more entertaining and infinitely more satisfying when you spill the beans.

The End


	7. Two sides of the same sovereign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for cypheroftyr, and an apology for not continuing 'Wolves and Crows". This is a scene from the story that I didn't quite get to write. It was supposed to be just smut but turned dark and angsty at the end. Sorry, but the muse wants what the muse wants. I hope you like it anyway my friend. xx

Fenris slammed into Zevran and was on him in a flash, capturing the blonde elf’s wrists, effectively pinning the other assassin to the wall. 

“Why did you take the contract?” Fenris growled into Zevran’s ear, making him shiver.

The blonde elf turned his head, his lips only an inch away from the other’s when he answered, “Because you are mine. Mine to kill, that is.”

Fenris smirked, his eyes dark with lust. “Yours to kill? Is that all?”

Zevran’s breath came in short puffs, his breeches uncomfortably tight already from the fight. Only Fenris could do this to him, render him weak with lust with just a look, a touch. It had always been that way between them.

“You and I know that I would be dead if you had come to kill me. Why are you here, Zevran?” Fenris lips ghosted along the sensitive spot underneath Zevran’s ear. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. Creators, he had missed this!

“Ahh…”

“Say it. I need to hear you say it,” Fenris hissed between leaving soft feathery kisses on Zevran’s neck. The blonde elf turned his head to give the other better access. 

“Mine to...”

“Say it!”

“Mine to fuck.” 

The pressure on his wrists vanished, lyrium adorned hands held Zevran’s face when Fenris finally kissed him, plunging his tongue into his mouth, stroking, claiming. 

Clothes were ripped and discarded. They climbed onto the bed. Zevran straddled Fenris chest. The warrior pushed two coated fingers into the blonde elf at once, thrusting twisting. Too soon Zevran urged him to stop, too impatient, too needy. He quickly stroked Fenris’ cock with slick hands before he guided him inside. 

Both elves moaned when Zevran started to move. Fenris sat up bracing his hands on the mattress to give himself more leverage before he started to push up every time Zevran pushed down. Both wondering whether this was a reunion or punishment, punishment for the betrayal they both felt. 

Both thinking, “I hate you. I love you.”

Fenris threw his head back and howled when he came, the sight pushing Zevran over the edge as well, leaving a hot mess on Fenris’ chest before he moved off him and collapsed onto the bed. 

They laid next to each other, close but not touching. Fenris face turned to the ceiling, eyes closed while Zevran watched him breathe.

“I have to go, mi amor,” the blonde assassin said eventually and scooted off the bed. He could feel Fenris cum trickle over his ass and thigh. When he grabbed the edge of a discarded sheet to clean himself he caught Fenris watching him with hooded eyes. 

Zevran smirked, “Like what you see?”

“Always have,” the white haired elf replied. 

“You are still going to fulfill your contract, aren’t you?” Zevran asked once he had dressed himself.

Fenris slumped back on the bed and replied while staring at the ceiling, “And you are still going to try and stop me.” It had not been a question but a statement of fact. 

Zevran let out the breath he had been holding. “So be it,” he whispered before he turned to leave. 

“Zev?”

“Yes, mi amor?”

“Next time we meet, I will have to kill you.”

“Not if I kill you first,” Zevran replied before he walked out of the door without looking back. 

The End


	8. I had nothing better to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: PG, almost kiss, UST, Sera being a tease
> 
> Leliana/Sera

“Can I help you?” Leliana looked up from her report. Sera was perching on her windowsill, eating an apple. One long leg dangling back and force while the other was propped on the ledge, her foot tapping out the rhythm of melody only she could hear. 

“Nah,” she replied with her mouth full, sending bits of apples flying in all directions. 

Leliana wrinkled her nose. “Then, what are you doing here?” 

“Nothing,” Sera grinned.

Leliana sighed. “Well, if it’s all the same to you, could you do your nothing elsewhere?”

Sera threw the rest of the apple over her shoulder. “Ow! Who did that?” was audible form the courtyard below but the elf had already hopped into the room and seemed to take in the sights, wandering around, touching this and that. 

Leliana followed the elf’s seemingly aimless wandering with her eyes. “Sera?” 

“Hm?” The archer turned to face her as if she had forgotten the spymaster had been there altogether. 

Leliana opened her mouth and closed it again. She had met many different people from all walks of life in her time as a bard but this…this…person in front of her was testing her in ways she had hitherto not thought possible.   
Everything was fair game with her and yet she had so many lines one had better not dare cross or else find oneself on the receiving end of pranks - ranging from childish to nefarious - until even the most patient Chantry sister would be ready to tear her hair out in frustration. 

“Wanna see something beautiful?” Sera asked before Leliana had time to gather her thoughts and come up with a new strategy. 

“And what if I don’t? Will you be here doing your nothing until I agree? It’s not going to work!” 

The corner’s of Sera’s mouth twitched. 

“It’s not!” Leliana protested, a bit too forceful. Damn, this girl was getting under her skin. 

The elf’s beautiful lips widened as she grinned from ear to ear. 

“Will you leave me in peace after I come and see this beautiful thing?” 

Sera stopped grinning and ambled closer. “Only if you want me to.” 

Before Leliana could reply, Sera had grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs and into the gardens. The sun was almost setting and most residents had already retired inside to warm themselves by the fires in the main hall, leaving the gardens empty and peaceful. 

Leliana permitted herself a deep breath, inhaling the sweet fragrances form the herbs and exotic plants. It was truly a magical place - a green oasis in the snow capped mountains. She caught herself smiling and stopped when she felt Sera’s eyes on her. 

She cleared her throat. “So, why am I here exactly?” 

“Come,” Sera pulled her along to the edge of the birdbath - a wide bowl resting on a pedestal. “Look inside,” Sera said. 

With a suspicious frown, Leliana looked. The surface was calm, reflecting the last rays row the setting sun. She caught sight of her own face. - Maker, since when had she gotten such bitter lines around her mouth? Her eyes - had they always been this cold? Come to think of it, when had she last looked at herself in a mirror? Really looked? She hardly recognised that hard, shrewd woman. 

“Beautiful, like I said,” Sera whispered, startling her out of her self-conscious assessment. The elf stood so close, Leliana could smell the apple on her breath and the sun in her hair. 

“I don’t- oh. Oh!” It wasn’t like her to blush but she could feel the heat shooting into her cheeks now. 

Sera put a slender hand on her shoulder, even through her heavy clothes, Leliana thought she could feel the heat radiating from the touch. 

“It felt like it would be a good time to remind you,” the archer said, her lips hovering only a couple of inches away from Leliana’s. She smiled when the spymaster just stood in frozen uncertainty. There was no way she could possibly- not with…not with her. 

Still, she just had to know. She tilted her he’d just a fraction. “Why?” 

Later, Leliana wouldn’t be able to say what she had expected. A kiss? Certainly. An admittance of attraction? Maybe? 

However, capricious as ever, Sera danced a few steps backward, hands behind her back, she shrugged. “I had nothing better to do,” and hopped with a last impish grin up the steps to the barricades and out of sight, leaving Leliana alone to stare at the Sera shaped hole in her world. 

If nothing else, the elf had given her plenty to think about. 

The End


End file.
